Seismic surveying is used for identifying subterranean elements, such as hydrocarbon reservoirs, freshwater aquifers, gas injection zones, and so forth. In active seismic surveying, seismic sources are placed at various locations on a land surface or sea floor, with the seismic sources activated to generate seismic waves directed into a subterranean structure.
In active seismic surveying, the seismic waves generated by a seismic source travel into the subterranean structure, with a portion of the seismic waves reflected back to the surface for receipt by seismic sensors (e.g., geophones, accelerometers, etc.). These seismic sensors produce signals that represent detected seismic waves. Signals from seismic sensors are processed to yield information about the content and characteristic of the subterranean structure.
In many cases, noise can interfere with accurate measurement of seismic waves reflected from the subterranean structure.